


Fuck Them, I'm Here And I Love You

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of past child abuse, Oops, angst with happy ending, but now i'm here, so much fluff oh god, this was orginally a fic i worked on just to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is finally breaking down after holding everything in for so long and Barbara comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Them, I'm Here And I Love You

Crying. Loud, gross, full on sobbing. It was a sound that Barbara had never heard before, nor has ever expected to hear.

 

She had been walking by the Achievement Hunter office when she heard loud sniffling through the closed door. She thought nothing of it, obviously-ok, so one of the boys might be sick or something. No big deal. It was the first choked sob that made her stop in her tracks.

 

Barbara slowly and quietly crept forward towards the door. Whoever was crying was obviously trying to keep quiet. Suddenly,there was a loud grunt of frustration, followed by the sound of something clattering to the ground. Barbara felt concern shoot through her heart. Whatever was going on, she had to help. She couldn’t just ignore this.

 

She took a deep breath and ever so slowly opened the door. She barely peeked her head in, just enough to see into the room.

 

She didn't know what see expected to see. Jack watching a sad movie? Geoff watching another game trailer where a little girl died? Ray replaying Heavy Rain?

 

She didn’t know what she expected. She did know, however, that she definitely wasn’t expecting- 

 

_ Gavin? _

 

The Brit in question was currently slumped in the corner, in Ray's chair. His arms were splayed out to the side, his chin rested on his chest, and his back was leaning heavily against the back of the chair. 

 

For a minute, Barbara could only stand there in shock.  _ Gavin _ had been crying? Fucking  **_Gavin_ ** ? Of all the people Barbara had expected to catch crying, Gavin was literally the last person she would ever think of.

 

She snapped out of her trance when her eyes caught sight of the first drop of moisture falling from the Brit's face, and she stepped into the room fully. "Gavin?" Her voice was soft, but it was still enough to make the Brit jerk violently in surprise.

 

"B-Barbara!" he exclaimed. His cheeks flushed and he furiously began wiping at his eyes with his jacket sleeves. Barbara quickly turned around to close and lock the door behind her. "Wh-wh-what're you doin here?" Gavin asked, panic rising in his voice.

 

Barbara stepped forward and placed a hand on his shaking knee. She looked into his eyes.

 

"Relax,Gavin. I'm not going to judge you. You know that." She took her hand off his leg and sat down in Michael's chair, rolling it forward so that she and Gavin were knee-to-knee. "Can you tell me what happened?"

 

Tears started to well up in the Brit's eyes again. "I...I..." he stuttered, his whispering.

 

Barbara was taken aback. Never in her entire time of working at Roosterteeth had she ever seen Gavin this... _ broken. _ Defeated.

 

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "It's okay, Gav," she told him reassuringly. "You don't have to-"

 

"It's my mum," he suddenly interrupted. "And my dad. My whole bloody family. Except for my brother. He's pretty indifferent about the whole thing...." he trailed off, embarrassed at his outburst. He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze. 

 

"W-we--they-i don't-....my family and I don't exactly have the best relationship with each other. See, they're textbook stereotypical, stuck up British snobs, complete with that stupid, mingy laugh." His face scrunched up in disgust. "My whole family wanted my mother to have a girl as her firstborn. I don't bloody know why, but they did. Bloody bunch of lunatics. And, like the stupid mongs they are, they convinced my mother to not find out what gender i was before I was born. As you can imagine, the scene in the delivery room wasn't pretty. Grandmother threw a fit in the waiting room and had to be dragged out by her husband and my cousin, who kept shooting my mother dirty looks. My mum! As if it was her fault! The rest of them left pretty quickly after that. They left my mum with virtually no child support, an unemployed husband, and a baby she had no clue what to do with.

 

"Over the years, she picked up the habit of drinking. As did my father. They did alright with raising me, up until i was 7, at least. But the both of them gradually became  _ really _ addicted alcoholics. Ten times worse than Geoff. I'm surprised they didn't die of alcohol poisoning honestly. A-as you can imagine, they started to get pretty violent. It got to the point where i just expected it to come when they had an empty bottle in their hands, which was alot. I was young, and could still blame it all on the alcohol at that point.

 

"But then they didn't need to get drunk to do it anymore. Bloody definition of 'child abuse', innit," he laughed bitterly. "When i told them i was coming to the states, they didn't say a word. Just packed my bags and kicked me out without a  _ damn word _ . But they do still sometimes like to call me, like a few minutes ago, and tell me how worthless i am. You know, just the typical conversation between parents and their child," he finished sarcastically.

 

He slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes, waiting with bated breath for Barbara's reaction.

 

She had been stunned into silence, and could only listen as Gavin told her his traumatic experiences. After a few seconds of tense silence, she got up from the chair and rolled it back. Gavin looked up at her curiously. She walked towards him and straddled his lap, causing the panic levels to rise in Gavin. Before he could question her, however, she mumbled a "Christ, Gavin," before falling forward onto him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Hesitantly, the man raised his arms up and loosely wrapped them around Barbara. After a few seconds, he gave in and embraced her tightly, allowing silent tears to fall onto her hair.

 

She could feel them, but she didn't care. She just sat there, embracing Gavin with a heavy heart as he sobbed his eyes out. It was painful to hear. As they sat there in each other’s arms, she vowed to do whatever it took to prevent Gavin from ever getting this sad again.

 

Eventually,after long minutes of gut wrenching crying, Gavin managed to calm down and became silent, not having any more tears to shed. But Barbara didn't pull away. Her embrace never loosened, and she never shifted a muscle, not once. It felt like an eternity that they sat there in silence, holding each other.

 

After a while, Gavin broke the embrace and Barbara pushed herself back so that they were at eye level. "I....M'sorry about your hair," he mumbled.

 

Barbara shook her head. "I don't care about my hair, Gav. What i care about is  _ you."  _ She took Gavin's head in her hands and cupped his chin so that he was forced to make eye contact with her. “ don't care what your family told you. You are  _ not _ worthless, you are _ not _ stupid, and you  _ do _ deserve to be here. Without you, Red vs Blue would have wrecked a while ago and wouldn't still be running. Without you, Achievement Hunter wouldn't be nearly as popular as it is now. And you managed to figure out how to use a camera that only a handful of people on the entire planet knew how to operate as a  _ teenager _ . That's a pretty amazing thing to do, Gav." 

 

She hesitated.

 

Whoa,was she really going to do this? Right now?  _ Fuck it _ , she thought.  _ Now or never. _

 

She closed her eyes briefly to steel her nerves before opening them again, staring at Gavin with an intensity he had never seen from her before. "If you weren't here," she said softly, "I wouldn't be able to do  _ this. _ " She closed her eyes and leaned forward until her lips met Gavin's.

 

It was a gentle, hesitant kiss, but jarring all the same, and Gavin froze from shock.

 

Disappointed, Barbara started to pull back, but then something clicked in Gavin's mind. He returned the kiss hungrily, closing his eyes. Barbara melted, and the two moved until Gavin's back hit the chair. Barbara entangled her hands in his hair while Gavin lightly ran his hands down her body until they came to rest on her hips.

 

In reality, it only lasted for about a minute, but to the pair, the kiss held an eternity. An eternity full of fiery hot passion, and love. A newfound kind of love that neither of them had ever experienced before. The world and all of their problems and thoughts fell away. Nothing in the universe existed except the explosion of fireworks within the kiss.

 

A knock at the door startled them out of the kiss, and they both panted, trying to catch their breath. "Yo,Gav?You in there?" Geoff's muffled voice sounded through the door. Gavin and Barbara couldn't speak for a moment, simply gazing into each other's eyes.

 

"Y-yeah," Gavin called, "I'm here."

 

"Unlock the door, dumbass. The others are coming back soon."

 

Barbara finally snapped out of her trance and giggled a bit. She couldn't believe how giddy she was. Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips and shushed him. She grinned hugely at him and got off his lap. He looked up at her, confused, but kept quiet. She leaned forward so that her lips brushed against his ear. "Pack your stuff up," she whispered. Gavin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded. She straightened up, patted her hair down and wiped her lips before strutting to the door. She wrenched it open to find a surprised Geoff.

 

"Barb?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What are you-"

 

"Gavin isn't feeling well," Barbara interrupted. "I'm going to take him home."

"Wait-he isn't feeling well?" Geoff's protective instincts kicked in as he tried to peer over Barbara's shoulder.

 

She subtly moved so that she blocked his view once more. "Don't worry, Geoff. He's just feeling a little ill." She smiled at him reassuringly.

 

Geoff's eyes slowly trailed up and down her body before flickering back into the room once more.

 

A light bulb went off in  his brain and his eyes widened a bit in sudden realization. "Ahhhhh...I see," he said quietly, nodding. He smiled and winked at Barbara knowingly, causing her face to flush. "Right. Well, don't worry, i'll tell Burnie. You guys just get out of here," he told her.

 

Gavin suddenly appeared behind Barbara, looking a bit dazed. He looked at Geoff. "Hi,Geoffery,” he said dreamily. "You ready to go, Barb?"

Barbara nodded. "Yup." She stepped to the side to let Gavin pass, since he was carrying his backpack and camera case. She went to follow him, but was stopped as Geoff suddenly grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly.

 

"You take good care of him," he told her in his best  _ hurt-him-and-i'll-kill-you _ voice. She looked up into his eyes and had to stop herself from withering under the intensity of his gaze. She nodded solemnly and seriously, trying to convey to him what her words couldn't. He stared at her piercingly for another moment before releasing her, and she made her way out the door to catch up to Gavin.

 

The Brit was stood just outside the office doors, and grinned sheepishly at Barbara when she saw him. "I forgot which car was yours," he mumbled.

 

Barbara giggled. "Come on. I usually park around in the back because it's easier to get out of." She hooked her arm around Gavin's elbow and began leading them to her car.

 

The walk was silent, both parties allowing the reality of what had just happened to sink it. It didn't really hit Gavin until the both of them were sat in the car and ready to take off. "What does this mean?” he suddenly blurted out. “What are we now?”

 

Barbara smiled over at him. "What do you want us to be?" she asked softly.

 

Gavin blushed. "I think i want us to be....erm,  _ together _ ."

 

Barbara's smile grew wider. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the Brit's cheek. "I'd like that,” she whispered into his ear. She pulled back and laughed at Gavin's shell-shocked reaction. Then she became serious.

 

"Look, i don't know what kind of piece of shit family you have, but i can promise you one thing: they don't matter. They're pieces of shit and they're liars and i don't know how they could possibly not love you as much as i do. I know i probably can't cure any trauma you've gotten from your childhood, but i can-no, i  _ will _ stay by your side through all this. I'll never leave you behind. I'll be for you what your family couldn't. 

 

And,bonus,you get to make out with me,” she added to lighten the mood. Gavin had looked a bit somber up to that point, but smiled brightly at her joke. She beamed at him and started the car up."I love you,Free," she told him as she drove out of the parking lot.

 

Gavin pondered this. "Yeah," he whispered as they sped off down the street. "I think i love you too, Dunkelman."


End file.
